


5 Kilometres

by captainlancelot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ava is just a mood and a half, F/F, Fluff, there's literally no angst guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlancelot/pseuds/captainlancelot
Summary: Sara is Ava's personal trainer, and Ava has a massive crush on her. So when they go on a run, Ava may or may not gay panic. (spoiler alert - she does)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	5 Kilometres

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the spelling of 'kilometre', i'm british and it just felt wrong writing it otherwise. also i'm too lazy to check this so apologies in advance for any mistakes. hope you enjoy!

————————————

Ava pants and tries to get her breath back, as she hunches over and puts her hands on her thighs, clutching at her legs as if they would give her more oxygen if she gripped tight enough.

‘Hey, you okay?’ Her personal trainer asks. She had been working out with Sara for almost three months now, but she felt like it had been forever. Ava worked out before, sure, but that was mainly playing soccer in college and for her job (and maybe she did weights every once in a while, just to keep her body toned, in case women happened to see her arms). Ava was a professional athlete, a sprinter to be precise, and she could outrun almost everyone at her club. But she knew that, for an athlete, her stamina was less than ideal, and she often outpaced herself and tried to run too fast at once.

So, a 5 kilometre run sounded like a good idea, especially coming out of the mouth of her personal trainer, whom she had had a crush on for almost the whole time they had been training together.

That was the thing about Sara. She had brilliant ratings, even for Ava’s standards (and that says a lot), so Ava thought that it couldn’t hurt to try her out for a while. But as soon as their first session started, it felt like they were training _together._ And Ava knew how hard it was to find a trainer that suited her and her schedule, but Sara fitted in so seamlessly, that training without her felt like something was missing.

‘Yeah, I’m doing great.’ Ava says sarcastically, gratefully taking the water bottle Sara hands to her, trying too hard not to think about the warmth she felt when their fingers brushed.

‘Clearly.’ Sara deadpans. ‘How about we take a break?’ She says with a soft smile. Ava is too lost for words to actually say anything, so she just nods minutely and hopes that Sara doesn’t notice her inner panic at being practically in love with her personal trainer. _In love? Where did that come from? No, I don’t love her. She’s just hot. And it’s been a while. I probably just need to find a hookup in some sleazy hole-in-the-wall._

Sara leads Ava to a stone bench and sits down, looking up at Ava expectantly, who just stands there staring into Sara’s blue eyes and wondering how on earth a person could look so beautiful and perfect after a 5k, especially when Ava was sure she looked like she had just been in a fight with a killer unicorn, and won by the skin her teeth.

‘You alright?’ Sara asks with her patent smirk that made Ava’s heart rate increase tenfold.

‘Yeah… yeah, I’m doing great.’ Ava cringes at her choice of those words for a second time, but just sits down next to Sara while she raises her eyebrow.

‘Right. So I was thinking, you clearly know what you’re doing, and as much as I love these sessions with you, I feel like it could save you a lot of money and time if I just told you some workouts to do instead of taking you through them myself. Which means I wouldn’t be your personal trainer anymore, but it would probably work out better for you in the long run. If that’s what you want, of course.’

’No!’ Ava almost shouts, and then cringes immediately (something she seemed to be doing an awful lot around Sara) when a few heads, including Sara’s, snap to look at her.

‘No?’ Sara asks, not judging, but curious.

‘No. I just…’ Ava trails off.

‘Yeah?’ Sara prompts. ‘It’s alright, you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything, right?’

’Yeah. Not this.’

‘Ava. Really. It’s okay.’ Sara says, and somehow, Ava believes her. She takes a deep breath, as she always did before doing anything even remotely reckless, and turns to Sara slightly. The cold stone was pressed against her legs uncomfortably, which were still facing away from the bench, seemingly ready to bolt if she has to.

‘It’s nothing. Just, look, I know that this is ridiculous, but I-‘ She takes another breath. ‘I really like you. Probably more than I should. But I’ve loved these three months and they’ve gone way too quickly but I still feel like I’ve known you forever but I don’t know nearly enough and I don’t want this to end. So, yeah.’

‘Ava…’ Sara starts, and Ava prepares herself for the worst.

‘I know and I’m sorry. Maybe I should just go.’ The taller blonde says, already halfway off the bench. She feels a small warm hand wrap around her wrist before she could bolt. She looks down into Sara’s sincere eyes and feels all the tension roll off her.

‘Would you just let me speak?’ Sara says, surprisingly without a hint of frustration. Ava just nods, not trusting her voice. ‘I feel the same way.’ Whatever Ava was expecting Sara to say, that wasn’t it.

‘You do?’

‘God Aves, I thought I was crazy. I am crazy. You make me crazy. That sounded better in my head. Look what you’re doing to me! You’ve turned me into this flustered, tripping over my own words mess. The only way I could stop you from noticing the way I felt about you was to keep you running! Which has totally paid off, by the way. You look great. I mean, you looked great before too, you always look great. I’m gonna stop talking now.’

Ava was still too shaken up from Sara’s confession to say anything, so she just stood up. Which was apparently the wrong decision, judging by the terrified look on Sara’s face. Which was promptly wiped off, when Ava grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into her body, grip loose enough so that Sara could still pull away. 

She didn’t, instead just staring into Ava’s eyes with an indecipherable expression.

‘Can I kiss you?’ Ava asks, needing verbal consent before doing anything.

Sara swallows audibly and nods. ‘Yes.’

Ava searches her face one more time for any sign of reluctance, and as soon as she finds none, closes her eyes and leans towards Sara.

Sara meets her lips halfway, and Ava feels her soften in her arms. The kiss starts off slow, both women still slightly unsure of themselves, until Sara tentatively runs her tongue along Ava’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ava’s mouth slides open almost immediately, letting out a small gasp as Sara claims her mouth. Ava had forgotten that they were in the middle of a park and, upon remembering, wraps her arms tighter around Sara before leaning back slightly, pecking her lips once more, and pulling away, breathless.

‘Wow.’ Sara says, after catching her breath.

‘I agree.’

‘I have a confession to make. Just a tiny one.’

‘Go ahead.’ Ava says, raising an eyebrow at the smaller woman.

‘I may have had ulterior motives when I said I should stop being your trainer.’ Ava prompts her to continue with her hand. ‘I can’t date a client, no matter how hot they are, and you are _hot_ by the way. It’s not ethical. An ex-client, however, is not off-limits.’

‘Well then I’m sorry, but I don’t think you can be my trainer anymore.’

‘How unfortunate.’ Sara deadpans, the grin on her face betraying her tone, as she turns to walk and grabs Ava’s hand, intertwining it with hers.

Ava just follows the shorter woman, knowing that from now on, she’d run any distance as long as she’d be following Sara.

————————————

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
